Sister Garaele
Overview Sister Garaele is a young acolyte in service to the Temple of Luck to Tymora in Phandalin. She is a zealous young elf with platinum blond hair to the shoulder. She is the main figure of religion in the town and a devout worshiper of Tymora, the Goddess of Luck. After advising the party at a number of occasions, it was later alleged that she had an ulterior motive for doing so, being a member of the Harpers. These claims where later confirmed. Physical Description Sister Garaele is a young elf woman who is always seen wearing the traditional robes and garments of an acolyte. She has shoulder length hair of a platinum blond colour and can always be counted upon to have a soft smile on her face. She is of average height and weight for an elf, which is to say she is a little slender than a regular human but not by much. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Sister Garaele was approached by the entire party after the had interrogated a captured Red Brand. She had no information to offer on the identity of "Glasstaff" or the "Black Spider" but had a quest of her own to offer the party. Entrusting Ellaria Nightwood with an ornate silver comb, she wishes the part to travel a few days out of town towards the East in search of a Banshee by the name of Agatha. Sister Garaele wished them to trade the comb for information on the whereabouts of an old tome that belonged to a legendary mage named Bowgentle. The party accepted and after a number of days they returned with the information that was needed. The tome had been traded over a century before in a place far to the east. In return for the knowledge, Sister Garaele gave three Potions of Healing to Ellaria, to split as she willed with the party. Moments before the party first made contact with Sister Garaele she was met by Christoph Narle who wished to discuss converting the shrine to Lanstriderism. Garaele, a true worshiper of Tymora, would not entertain the idea but the two parted on good terms. A few days later, after the party had raided the Red Brands hideout, Sister Garaele and other town leaders met with Neesa Lanstrider when she returned the Dendrar family to the town from the Red Brand cells. Demanding a brief of what had/was transpiring at Tresendar Manor, he held up Neesa's return to the fray. When a commotion was heard at the nearby Alderleaf Farm, the Sister and the other town leaders follow Neesa's lead and head towards the farmhouse. After hearing the party have cleared out the Red Brand threat from the town she rejoices to hear the news. Discussing the state of the Red Brands hideout with Wobbly Killa, particularly the Nothic that they party left alive, she begins preparations for the town to clean up after the thugs beneath the manor. The following morning, the Sister was approached once again by Ellaria who wanted to entrust Yamcha's care (who was suffering from a severe case of alcohol poisoning) while the party followed up on new leads. She agreed to do so as a favor to Ellaria and also as caring for the sick and wounded is part of her duties as an acolyte. During the party's investigation into the main hideout of the Cragmaws, Sister Garaele pointed Ellaria in the direction of Reidoth the Druid as he would likely know where to find it. She also told her that Qelline Alderleaf would know where to find him. After the party returned from seeking out Reidoth, the sister once again advised the party, warming Ellaria to consider a subtle approach to the Cragmaw Castle rather than simple storming it. During this time, across the town, it was alleged by Halia Thornton that the good sister is in fact a Harper agent. Halia hired Wobbly and Yamcha to find proof of that fact and deliver it to her. After returning from their raid on Cragmaw Castle, Wobbly and Yamcha put their plan into action. Yamcha acted as a scout and a diversion creating a window for Wobbly to sneak into her house. While Yamcha chatted up Daran Edermath (who lived in an adjacent house), Wobbly searched her home of any evidence. Finding not much more than the light furnishings of an acolyte and some personal correspondence at first, things looked grim for their task. However, just before leaving Wobbly uncovered a secret cubby hole under a rug in her bedroom. Inside he found items marked in colours and with suspected symbols of the Harpers. He pocketed some of the letters as proof as well as swiped her Potion of Healing. He covered his tracks and escaped without being noticed. A short time later both he and Yamcha turned over the letters to Halia who accepted them with a smile, confirming they where Harper documents. Sister Garaele was later asked by Ellaria to help find the Wave Echo Cave using her pull with the Harpers to do so. The Sister took on the job and would send for Ellaria when she had any leads. Before Ellaria left she gave her a Tymoran Coin and wished her "luck when she needs it most". At this time Sister Garaele show signs of distress and confided in Ellaria she suspects somebody had been in her home recently but she didn't know who or when. Her suspicions were either of her Party members Wobbly or Yamcha, or even Halia Thornton, but she couldn't pin down who. She was also unaware of any possibility that their may be a connection between the three suspects. She knew it was not random thievery however as the only thing missing was her emergency Potion of Healing and some important Harper documents, and that the hiding place she kept them were still locked when she found out. Ellaria assured her she would keep an eye on the two boys for her. Before leaving, Sister Garaele expressed worry for her position in town should the people learn she has long been a Harper spy, "not that there is anything bad about what we do". Category:Harper Members